A walk to remember
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: .:One-Shot:.:AU:. Al fin oía su voz, estaba seguro que ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba, era relajante, dulce y suave


**Título:** A walk to remember

**Personajes:**

**Notas: **_[AU]_ ||No se basa en la película ni en el libro. Lo único que uso es el título, (su significado en español).

-Tradicionalmente, en mi país no se celebra el Día de San Valentín, el 14 de febrero. Acá se llama "Día del amor y la amistad", se celebra en Septiembre. Solo una aclaración por si me equivoco en algo.

* * *

Para alguien como él, el día de San Valentín era algo tonto; no esperaba recibir nada, principalmente porque después tendría que dar algo de vuelta y definitivamente no tenía ganas de eso, además, los chocolates no eran su punto fuerte; así que, prefería quedarse dando vueltas por ahí que recibir chocolates de una chica a la cual jamás había mirado. Incluso desde la semana previa a _ese _día, él lo había dejado claro: "Ni un solo chocolate, de nadie. De absolutamente nadie". Sus amigos se lo reprocharon, como era de esperar, qué si no esperaba algo de alguna chica en especial, que podría intentarlo, que no perdía nada y una variedad inesperada de reprimendas que él ni siquiera escuchó, estaba en otro mundo.

Y a pesar de haberlo dicho más de un millón de veces, tuvo ganas de gritar cuando recibió de manos de una chica pelinegra una caja envuelta en un papel rojo.

_Chocolates. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ella?_

En medio de sus lamentos mentales, ella se alejó sin decir palabra alguna, él sostuvo la caja en sus manos, adquiriendo poco a poco una expresión torturada en su rostro, se sentó en una silla y puso la caja en sus rodillas.

— San Valentín — murmuró — Ahora tengo que devolvérselo

— Veo que te dieron chocolates, Zed

— No hables, Noah

— Son hechos a mano — le comunicó su amigo, con una sonrisa

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Se lo pregunté — respondió el chico de gafas

— Por qué…

— Curiosidad — fue la única respuesta que le dio su amigo, seguida por una sonrisa

— Nos vemos después — le dijo el chico de cabello blanco, en ese momento, no se encontraba de humor para sonrisas, ni frases que "lo pusieran a pensar demasiado".

Él sabía, que entre más esfuerzo le pusieras a algo, más significado tendría; así, si para el examen de Matemáticas estudiabas todos los días hasta altas horas de la noche, mejores serían los resultados de la prueba; y si alguien se esforzaba en buscar une receta e ingredientes para hacer unos chocolates, y se los entregaba, significaba que… En el Día Blanco, él tendría que darle algo igual de especial, incluso mucho más. Claro, ese no era el único significado, pero prefería esa conclusión a la obvia, que se volvió mucho más obvia cuando la vio mirando tranquilamente desde un puente los carros que pasaban. _Ese _no era el camino que ella tomaba a casa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, la había seguido una vez, _pero solo una_, por simple curiosidad. Escondió los chocolates detrás de su espalda, con la esperanza de que ella no notara que ni siquiera la había abierto.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — le preguntó. Ella lo miró y no respondió. ¿Acaso era muda? — ¡Respóndeme!

— Solo miro los autos. ¿Te afecta? — Al fin oía su voz, estaba seguro que ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta era la primera vez que la _escuchaba_, era relajante, dulcey suave; luego, estaba ella, que aunque no era una beldad, tenía un encanto que no todas las mujeres poseían. Quizás estaba alucinando, pero ahora veía en ella algo que no se le había ocurrido ver previamente. Y antes que pudiera emitir una respuesta inteligente, ella continuó:

— Sólo quería hacer algo antes de llegar a casa. — le dijo, pero él la seguía mirando como un idiota y con las manos detrás de la espalda. Una imagen digna de recordar. — No tengo nada que hacer allí

— No tienes fa…— al fin él decía algo, pero tuvo que cortarse a sí mismo, porque ante la mención de la primera sílaba de "familia" ella desvió su mirada y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas — Lo siento

— Está bien — contestó ella, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar a largos pasos; estaba a punto de articular unas palabras de despedida, cuando él la alcanzó.

— Podrías dar un paseo conmigo — eso no era propio de él, sin embargo, ya se sentía mal por haber dicho lo que dijo, no quería dejarla sola. No se sentía capaz. Ella se detuvo, lo miró y asintió una vez. Y empezaron una marcha silenciosa por la ciudad.

Zed era un chico esencialmente solitario. Tenía unos cuantos amigos, nada más; y aunque le gustaba andar con ellos; a veces prefería estar solo y encerrarse en sus pensamientos; también era un poco problemático, y esta era otra razón por laque a veces no se juntaba con sus amigos, se ganaba los problemas él solo y salía de ellos él solo; exceptuando una vez cuando Noah tuvo ayudarle a su madre para sacarlo de la cárcel, no había sido nada grave, pero los policías solían exagerar. San Valentín le parecía tonto porque nunca se le había cruzado por su mente que le regalarían chocolates, mucho menos que sería _ella_. En el fondo, se sentía un poco feliz. Un poco, no lo suficiente.

Roya era la quien le había dado los chocolates al chico. Y, sí, él le gustaba, ¿Y qué?. No había reglas que te dijeran quien te debe gustar y quién no. Desde que lo vio el primer día de escuela, algo en él la había cautivado, quizás eran sus ojos, o su seria expresión; o quizás era que tenía algo en común con ella: la soledad. Un hueco que parecía no querer desaparecer, hasta que sus sentimientos hacia él cambiaron, en ese momento, sintió que aquello que le faltaba, podía estar en él, no estaba muy segura de ello; pero no podría saber nada hasta que no lo intentara. Y hasta ahora, se sentía bien con él a su lado, tanto que tuvo ganas de tomarlo de la mano. Pero, todavía no era el momento. Quizás después.

De esta manera, ambos tenían un hueco en sus vidas, un lugar vacío que con desesperación buscaban llenar, uno con sus locuras, la otra con su mirada perdida, imaginando su vida perfecta. Sin embargo, esto era el mundo real, y el vacío que aún tenían poco a poco se estaba llenando, no con locuras, no con fantasías; sino con alguien la compañía.

Sus pasos y delirios los llevaron a un solitario parque, algo raro en aquel día, sin pensarlo ambos se dirigieron a un árbol, donde se sentaron. Aún en silencio. Él quería saber porque ella le había dado el chocolate, pero le parecía un poco descortés formular esa pregunta. Ella quería saber un poco más de él, pero no sabía cómo preguntar. Alguien debía romper el silencio.

— Supongo que te preguntarás porque te di el chocolate

— En realidad no me importa.

— Creí que no querías ningún regalo de San Valentín y que odiabas el chocolate. Casi lo gritaste ayer.

— Resulta que me di cuenta que todo depende de quién me los de — respondió el con total sinceridad, ella se sonrojó, luego hizo una mueca.

— Bien. Entonces… Feliz Día de San Valentín — le dijo, él no respondió, simplemente la miró, observando cada detalle de su rostro.

— La oscuridad me favorece — dijo ella de nuevo, al darse cuenta de su escrutinio.

— A mí también — respondió él; la chica sonrió levemente y se acercó un poco él; con la excusa perfecta: el frío. La cercanía se sentía bien, y para ambos, las cosas cambiaron en esos momentos. Él tuvo ganas de besarla, pero era mejor así; después tendrían tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Antes no veía nada con la suficiente claridad, estaba perdido en su propio mundo, intentando cubrirse de su alrededor; jugaba a ser el chico rudo, porque así lo respetaban más; esa era la mejor manera de liberarse de todo y de nada. De todo, porque no soportaba presiones innecesarias; de nada porque aun llevaba una carga dentro de sí de la cual no se podía deshacer tan fácilmente.

Tenía que admitir que no era tan malo, al fin y al cabo tenía a su lado a alguien, y aunque antes ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de hablarle, ahora se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, día y noche; contarle muchas cosas que tenía guardadas, por la sencilla razón de que veía en ella alguien capaz de comprenderlo y apoyarlo. También iba a tratar de ser apoyo para ella, porque él no era el único con problemas, tampoco el único que quería que lo escucharan. Se suponía que, a partir de ese momento, trataría de ser una mejor persona, por ella y por él. Por todos. Porque así tenía que ser.

Y no es que de repente hubiese empezado a sentir algo por ella, eso era algo que evaluaba en sus momentos de soledad, cuando la observaba, pensaba en acercarse a ella, sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras, como le había sucedido varias veces en ese día. Y ahora que por fin las había encontrado, no quería desperdiciarlas.

— ¿Te gusta el chocolate? — preguntó ella

— Ya te lo dije— respondió él con un suspiro — Todo depende de quién me lo regale

* * *

_  
_


End file.
